


В кармане

by Vindi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Graduation, High School, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vindi/pseuds/Vindi
Summary: Последний день в старшей школе.





	В кармане

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pampered_Exile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pampered_Exile/gifts).

В этом году сакура зацвела рано.

Накатани-сан качал головой, тёр переносицу и оправдывал красноту своих глаз аллергией, пока Такао незаметно дёргал уголками губ: очень силился не рассмеяться.

Мидорима улыбался тоже: он сдался ещё в тот момент, когда вышел утром из дома и увидел у ворот Такао, не по-праздничному взъерошенного, взмокшего и смешного. 

— Сегодня пешком, окей? — неловко переступил с ноги на ногу он и вложил в ладонь Мидоримы брелок с дурацким оранжевым осьминогом, сегодняшним талисманом Раков. — У велика колесо прокололо. — Такао виновато пожал плечами, и Мидорима с трудом удержался от того, чтобы смахнуть с этих плеч лепестки сакуры и разгладить помятую чёрную ткань гакурана. 

Накатани-сан начал речь со слов: «Много же крови вы мне попортили, наглые мальчишки!» — а закончил словами: «Я вами горжусь». 

— Спасибо, что заботились о нас эти три года! — прочувственно воскликнул Такао. 

Мидорима поклонился одновременно с ним — и эта спонтанная синхронность его совсем не удивила. 

Первогодки и второгодки растроганно размазывали по лицу сопли и запальчиво обещали сделать всё и больше, чтобы семпаи могли ими гордиться. Парочка наглецов — одним из них был Кимура-младший — даже грозилась превзойти Поколение Чудес и Мидориму в частности. Такао одобрительно присвистнул, в порыве капитанской щедрости вытряхивая из школьной сумки булочки с якисобой — и когда только купить успел? Мидорима рассеянно мял в кармане податливого осьминога, наблюдая за просветлёнными лицами кохаев, трепетно прижимающих якисоба-паны к груди. 

— По странному стечению обстоятельств я захватил с собой что-то лишнее, — серьёзно помахал перед его лицом нераспечатанной упаковкой Такао. 

Мидорима перехватил её и подозрительно заметил: 

— Это же анпан. 

— Я и говорю, — активно закивал Такао, — странное стечение обстоятельств. 

Анпан был вкусным, в меру мягким и сладковатым, но насладиться по-настоящему Мидорима не успел: Такао перегнулся через его предплечье, когда они выходили из спортзала, вцепился в булку зубами и чуть не подавился, когда Мидорима от неожиданности заехал локтем ему в грудь. 

Они привычно обменивались подколами, петляли по школьным коридорам — и на торжественную церемонию чуть не опоздали.

Анпан поделили пополам. 

Низкий голос не был монотонным: кажется, директор по-настоящему был вдохновлён тем, что говорил, — но Мидорима, как ни старался, не мог заставить себя прислушаться. 

Актовый зал никогда не казался ему таким широким и тесным одновременно: толпа вчерашних школьников, учителя, родители — куча знакомых и незнакомых затылков и лиц — и Такао. 

Такао сидел одним рядом ниже — их с Мидоримой разделяли три человека — и тоже директора не слушал. Он болтал закинутой на колено ногой, потирал ладонью шею, запихивал ладони в карманы гакурана, вынимал их и прикасался к шее снова. В спутанных волосах нежно белели лепестки: от весеннего фейерверка Такао так и не отряхнулся. Мидорима смотрел на него и сильнее сжимал брелок в кулаке. 

Это было совсем не похоже на выпуск из средней школы. Мидорима не помнил, каким был в тот день его талисман, и не помнил, пышно ли цвела сакура. О тренере и кохаях вспоминать было нечего: он не искал с ними встречи, они не искали встречи с ним. В речь директора Тейко Мидорима вслушивался внимательно — но и её содержание забыл. Он помнил лишь скучающее зевание Аомине, безразличное чавканье Мурасакибары, нетерпеливое фырканье Кисе, холодную улыбку Акаши — и одинокую дорогу домой. 

Мидорима знал заранее, что они скажут друг другу и в какие стороны разойдутся. 

Мидорима смотрел на Такао — и не знал ничего. 

Они с трудом вынырнули из толпы: некогда общие одноклассники поочерёдно вешались на них и зазывали то в кафе, то в караоке — кто-то даже намекнул на вечеринку с алкоголем у себя дома. Мидорима не успевал отказывать, за него это делал Такао: отшучивался, ловко увиливал от объятий — и всё это время цепко держал Мидориму за руку. Тяжесть и жар его хватки ощущались даже сквозь плотную ткань рубашки и пиджака. 

— Аттестат потеряешь, балда. 

Такао растерянно похлопал глазами на свёрнутую в трубочку бумагу в ладони. Пальцы, стискивающие предплечье Мидоримы, резко разжались. Такао запихнул аттестат в сумку, нервно поправил ремень на плече — и глубоко вздохнул. 

За главным корпусом было безлюдно и прохладно, глухие стены здания облупились — в отличие от фасада, их реставрировать не спешили, — и Мидорима вспомнил, насколько Шуутоку старая школа и как незначительно для неё всё это: очередной выпуск, запутавшиеся в чужих волосах лепестки сакуры… 

— Я бы и не подумал поступать сюда, если бы не ты, — вдруг фыркнул Такао и вздёрнул подбородок. Его глаза, изучающие, насмешливые, щурились словно от солнца — хотя Такао стоял в тени. 

Мидорима молча спрятал левую руку в карман брюк и нащупал плюшевые щупальцы. Такао покачнулся с пяток на носки и обратно. 

— Впрочем, если бы я узнал, что встречу тебя здесь, тоже ни за что бы в Шуутоку не поступил. Пошёл бы в Сейхо… или в Сеншинкан. 

В груди плеснуло холодом, но Такао не позволил неправильно себя понять: примирительно улыбнулся и шагнул навстречу. 

— Хорошо, что я не узнал, Шин-чан, — легко признался он. 

Его правая ладонь легла Мидориме на надплечье, медленно, уничтожающе медленно сползла ниже — и вцепилась во вторую пуговицу гакурана. Показалось — в сердце. 

— Что ты творишь? — с трудом выдавил Мидорима. Язык лип к нёбу и не слушался. 

Такао крутил пуговицу, не отрывая, и смотрел куда-то ему в шею. 

— Ну, не жадничай, Шин-чан, это всего лишь пуговица, — наконец хмыкнул он. — Ты что, хотел оставить её на память какой-нибудь красотке? Минако-чан? 

Кто такая, к чёрту, Минако-чан и почему ты называешь её красоткой, хотел возмутиться Мидорима. Но вслух сказал: 

— Это дурацкая традиция, разумеется. 

— Да, — согласился Такао. Его рука дрогнула. — Дурацкая. 

Нитки треснули. Мидорима зажмурился на долгие пять секунд и крепко стиснул брелок в кулаке. Но сердце скакало, толкалось — и всё-таки было на месте. 

Такао опустил голову, отросшая чёлка упала на ресницы. Пуговица сияла тёмным золотом на фоне его светлой ладони. Большой палец бережно обвёл её по краю. 

— Эта традиция такая же дурацкая, как и эти три года, что я провёл с тобой и баскетболом, — сказал Такао тихо. — Классно было. Я хочу оставить всё это себе. Если честно, я хочу оставить себе даже больше. 

Он быстрым воровским движением спрятал пуговицу в карман и коснулся освободившимися пальцами собственного воротника. 

— Если ты тоже хочешь, — запнулся он и, оттянув воротник, то ли кашлянул, то ли усмехнулся. — Если тебе тоже мало, — провёл он пальцами ниже, — я могу поделиться. 

Свою пуговицу Такао оторвал одним движением, резко и даже как-то зло. 

Мидорима долго сверлил взглядом протянутую ладонь, и его горло тоже запекало злостью. 

— Мне это не нужно, — сказал он наконец. 

Ладонь мгновенно сжалась в кулак. Опустилась. 

— А, — отозвался Такао уязвлённо. — Вот как. Ну да. Конечно, не нужно. 

Его раздосадованно опущенные плечи и отведённый в сторону взгляд были непривычными и неправильными. Это злило. Такао казался потерянным, и от этого потерянным Мидорима чувствовал себя. 

— Мне это не нужно, — раздражённо пояснил он, — потому что я, разумеется, не собирался прощаться. Ни с баскетболом, ни с тобой. 

Такао еле заметно дёрнулся, но голову так и не поднял. Переносица зачесалась. Мидорима вытащил левую руку из кармана, поправил ровно сидящие очки и облизнул пересохшие губы. Слова давались вязко и тяжело. 

— Мне вчера написал Кисе, — медленно продолжил он. — Звал поиграть в стритбол на выходных. Я хотел пойти с тобой, Такао. А ты… предлагаешь заменить себя куском пластмассы? 

Такао резко вскинулся: его глаза распахнулись ошеломлённо и широко, рот открылся и закрылся — беззвучно, как у рыбёшки, — и превратился в тонкую линию. Дрогнул. 

Тело Такао тоже дрогнуло — и сложилось пополам. 

Он ржал, ржал, как придурошный, до слёз, а глаза округлял уже Мидорима. Такао проскулил: 

— Слушай, Шин-чан… Шин-чан, какой же ты идиотина, я не могу! 

Мидорима задохнулся бы от возмущения, если бы не был так растерян. 

— Ты совсем не понял?.. О боги! — Глаза Такао влажно сияли. — Да я тебе в любви признаваться пытаюсь! 

Воздух застрял в глотке мокрым смятым комком. Такао смеялся, смеялся, смеялся… Мидорима стоял, оглушённый признанием, и боялся дышать. 

— Чёрт тебя возьми, Шин-чан, — Такао длинно выдохнул, проморгался, помотал головой. — Ладно… — Он небрежно подкинул пуговицу на ладони и поймал её в кулак. — Ладно. Проехали. 

Такао замолчал — воздух прорезала острая тишина. Отрубило даже отзвуки выпускного веселья за толстыми школьными стенами. Даже далёкий свист ветра над пустой крышей. 

Только сердце Мидоримы грохотало — где-то там, между первой и третьей пуговицей пиджака. 

— Ты всё ещё хочешь пойти со мной на стритбол? — глухо спросил Такао. 

Мидорима приоткрыл губы и судорожно втянул воздух. Колючий холод оцарапал язык и нёбо. Рука Такао дёрнулась. Он собирался спрятать пуговицу в карман брюк — но Мидорима, не успев осознать себя, перехватил его запястье. 

Кулак Такао разомкнул сам, поверженно и бессильно. Мидорима накрыл его ладонь своей. Ему послышалось, как Такао тихо и пристыженно всхлипнул. Ладонь была грубой, горячей и мокрой, в точности как там, на площадке, когда Такао передавал ему мячи — и давал пять после удачных трёхочковых бросков. 

Твёрдая неровная пуговица, зажатая между их ладонями, определённо должна была расплавиться — но плавились только щёки Мидоримы, когда он запихивал эту пуговицу в свой карман. 

Раскрытая опустевшая ладонь Такао нелепо замерла в воздухе. Нелепее был только тот факт, что Мидорима не мог оторвать от неё взгляда. Не находил в себе сил. Наконец Такао поднял вторую руку. И уронил в ладони лицо. 

Мидорима закусил щёку: как бы ни старался Такао спрятаться, его уши отчётливо пылали. 

— Да блин, Шин-чан, — беспомощно выдавил Такао, растирая щёки. — Блииин. 

Блин, согласился мысленно Мидорима. И вслух согласился тоже: 

— Да. Я всё ещё хочу пойти с тобой на стритбол. 

Голос всё-таки дрогнул. Такао медленно опустил ладони и поднял голову. Посмотрел Мидориме в глаза — прямо и открыто. 

— Аукцион щедрости закончен, Шин-чан. Ты только что упустил свой единственный шанс от меня избавиться. 

Мидорима фыркнул и отвернулся. Было невыносимо смотреть на счастливую улыбку Такао. На его красные щёки. На блестящие жёлтые глаза. На вновь запутавшиеся в волосах бледно-розовые лепестки. Горло уязвимо перехватывало, и губы дрожали. И всё-таки Мидорима сказал: 

— Пошли, Такао. 

И они пошли — одной дорогой. 

В школьной сумке лежал аттестат. В левом кармане — осьминог, в правом — пуговица. 

Но важно было не это. 

Вытащив из кармана ладонь, можно было перехватить тёплые пальцы Такао.


End file.
